sawrestlingfandomcom_de-20200213-history
The Rock
The Rock ist ein ehemals bei Backlash aktiver Wrestler, der für Allem für sein Tag Team HartRock, zusammen mit Bret Hart, bekannt ist. Die beiden galten als eins der besten und erfolgreichsten Teams der SAW-Historie, bis The Rock seinen Partner bei WrestleMania 5 hinterging und die Zusammenarbeit damit beendete. 2007 trat The Rock als Singles Wrestler an und konnte den SAW Heavyweight Title gewinnen. Nach dem Split von Bret Hart konnte The Rock an seine früheren Erfolge anknüpfen und sowohl den King of the Ring 2012 als auch den SAW World Heavyweight Title gewinnen. Im Jahr 2013 musste er seine Karriere nach einem Loser leaves Town Match gegen den Super Dragon beenden. Biographie Die Anfänge The Rock debütierte bereits 2006 im RAW-Brand und war Teil des Turniers, das den ersten SAW Heavyweight Champion hervor bringen sollte. Dort kassierte er jedoch nur Niederlagen, und auch den angepeilten Rumble-Sieg konnte er nicht erreichen. Auf der Road to WrestleMania begann er danach jedoch eine Fehde gegen Triple H, welche alle anderen für Monate hinweg klar in den Schatten stellen und den Grundstein für eine positive SAW-Entwicklung legte. Nachdem die beiden unter Anderem ihre Autos zerstört hatten, und beide bei WrestleMania respektive Backlash jeweils einen Sieg über den Anderen eingefahren hatten, kam es bei Vengeance zu einem Hell in a Cell Match. The Rock besiegte Triple H hier endgültig und wurde direkt danach in den Main Event katapultiert. Main Event-Run Gleich beim King of the Ring konnte The Rock sich seinen ersten SAW Heavyweight Title gewinnen, als er Edge, John Cena und Champion Goldberg besiegte. Schon damals zeichnete sich eine ernsthafte Rivalität mit John Cena ab, welche endgültig begann, nachdem Cena beim SummerSlam in einem 3-Way Goldberg zur Aufgabe bringen und damit seinerseits den ersten Titelgewinn feiern durfte. Nach dem SummerSlam wurde The Rock mutwillig geblendet, als ein gleißender Lichtblitz durch sein Auto fuhr, das er gerade am Ende einer Show starten wollte. In den folgenden Wochen startete The Rock eine lange Suche nach dem Schuldigen, wobei zunächst nicht klar war, ob Rocky jemals wieder sehen könnte. Champion John Cena entpuppte sich letztendlich als Täter, und obwohl The Rock sein Augenlicht zurück erlangte, verlor er das erste Singles Match der beiden bei Unforgiven. Nachdem der People's Champion auch beim Cyber Sunday verlor, und das #1-Contender Match bei der Survivor Series nicht nutzen konnte, verschwand er aus dem Main Event. 3 Steps to the Top Nach der First Anniversary Show begann The Rock eine Fehde mit Mr. Kennedy, die unter den SAW-Fans hoch umstritten war. Obwohl die Segmente meist gut waren, ähnelten sie sich zunehmend und wurden zudem immer als erstes Segment der RAW-Shows gepostet. Die Fehde gipfelte im berühmten 3 Steps to the Top of Sports Entertainment Match bei New Year's Revolution 2008, welches 50 Minuten dauerte und neben der zweifelhaften Stipulation vor Allem deswegen kritisiert wurde, weil es fast nur aus den Finishern der beiden bestand. The Rock verlor den Kampf, und legte sich dann auf der Road to WrestleMania 2 mit Shawn Michaels an. Nachdem er diesen besiegen konnte, verbündete er sich mit Bret Hart zum legendären Tag Team HartRock. HartRock Siehe HartRock Post HartRock Nachdem Brets jüngerer Bruder Owen Hart im Vorfeld zu WrestleMania 5 bei SAW debütierte kam es zwischen HartRock sowie dem jungen, frischen Owen Hart immer mehr zu kleineren Streitigkeiten, obwohl die 3 scheinbar die Liga übernehmen wollten. Dass dies nur eine Finte von Owen Hart und The Rock war stellte sich nach dem Singles Match zwischen Bret Hart und seinem Bruder Owen bei Wrestlemania heraus, als Rocky und Owen gegen Bret turnten und ihn schwer verletzten, da er zu soft geworden war und nicht mehr viel von der Einstellung übrig war, die ihn ursprünglich zu Rockys Tag Team Partner machte. Diese Attacke führte bei Bret zu einer Beinverletzung durch die er temporär seine Karriere auf Eis legen musste, da er an den Rollstuhl gefesselt wurde. Er kündigte jedoch in weiterer Folge an sich eines Tages bei sowohl Rocky als auch Owen Hart zu rächen, wenn er wieder zu SAW zurückkehren kann. Rocky setzte sich währenddessen jedoch andere Ziele und strebte erneut eine Karriere als Singles Wrestler bei Backlash an. Zu Beginn dieser Zeit kam ihm Claudio Castagnoli in die Quere, den er jedoch nicht als würdig erachtete, gegen ihn anzutreten. Nach mehreren Wochen Suche schickte er seinen - mittlerweile Diener - Owen Hart in den Ring, der bei Backlash auch direkt gegen den Schweizer verlor. Abgelenkt durch die Auseinandersetzung mit dem widerspenstigen Schweizer versemmelte The Great One auch seine Teilnahme am King of the Ring Turnier, da er in einem Qualifying Match gegen The Miz verlor. Sauer darüber wollte sich der Great One neuen Zielen zuwenden, wurde ernster und etwas verbitterter, was sich dadurch bemerkbar machte, dass Rocky leichter an die Decke ging und Backstagemitarbeiter, Interviewer und sonstige SAW Angestellte mobbte. Nachdem Rocky Todd Grisham, der ihm versehentlich einen Kaffee auf dessen Hemd geschüttet hatte öffentlich lächerlich machen wollte, reichte es Kurt Angle, der schon in den letzten Monaten ab und ab mal mit The Rock aneinandergeriet endgültig. Er kam zum Ring und vertrieb Owen Hart, sodass Rocky nur noch flüchten konnte. Auch in der nächsten Woche zeigte sich Angle erneut und schüttete diesmal The Rock selbst Kaffee übers Hemd. The Rock schwor dem Olympioniken daraufhin bittere Rache. Nach einigen weiteren ähnlichen Aktionen bekam The Rock seine Rache und die beiden einigten sich auf ein Match beim Summerslam, das zustande kam, weil Kurt Angle Rockys Diener Owen Hart 1 on 1 besiegte. Nach dem Match verpasste Rocky seinem Untergebenen sogar den Rock Bottom. Als es beim Summerslam endlich zum lang erwarteten Match zwischen dem Great One und dem Olympioniken kam konnte Rocky bei der Biggest Party of the Summer triumphieren und den Sieg davontragen. Spielverderber Dies wollte The Rock bei der zweiten Backlashshow nach dem SummerSlam tun, doch Steve Austin feierte sein überraschendes Comeback und spuckte dem Great One in die Suppe. Nach einem Wortgefecht der beiden kam es zum Brawl, der letztlich von Offiziellen beendet wurde. In weiterer Folge dieses Brawl bekam Austin, der gerade erst wieder eingestellt wurde vertragliche Probleme und beschloss so Rocky Leben zur Hölle zu machen, da dieser einen erheblichen Anteil an den Sanktionen gegen Austin hatte. Nachdem die Rattlesnake den Great One in der Folgewoche attackierte, konnte Rocky wiederum eine Woche später Austin davon abhalten sein Auto zu zerstören. Die Rattlesnake hatte hiervon aber nicht genug, suchte Rocky stattdessen daheim auf und zerstörte mit einem Vorschlaghammer dessen Einrichtung, sodass sich Rock gezwungen sah, für Austin beim SAW Management einzustehen, dass dieser endlich mit der Verwüstung aufhörte. Mit einem neuen Vertrag trafen die beiden dann bei Reborn aufeinander. Dieses Aufeinandertreffen konnte Stone Cold überraschend deutlich gewinnen, woraufhin The Rock sich bei der darauffolgenden Backlashausgabe an Austins Auto zu schaffen machte und es verunstaltete bevor er es in die Schrottpresse brachte. Back to Greatness? Als The Rock in der Folgewoche als Teilnehmer für die Elimination Chamber um den SAW World Heavyweight Title bekanntgegeben wurde, kannte die Selbstherrlichkeit beim Great One natürlich keine Grenzen mehr. In weiterer Folge konnte er ein Six Man Elimination Match für sich entscheiden, wodurch er derjenige Wrestler wurde, der die Einzugsreihenfolge für die Elimination Chamber bestimmen durfte. Dies machte sich der Great One zu Nutzen und hetzte alle Chamber-Teilnehmer auf Stone Cold Steve Austin, da diese durch eine Attacke oder ein Match gegen die Rattlesnake selbst ihre Chancen auf einen besseren Startplatz erhöhen konnten. CM Punk war jedoch der Einzige, der dieses Angebot - in Form einer Attacke von Tyler Black auf Steve Austin - annahm. Ganz im Gegenteil, die anderen Chamber Teilnehmer zeigten sich sogar noch solidarisch mit Austin und verpatzten Rocky und CM Punk beim letzten RAW auch das Schaulaufen und starteten eine 5 zu 3 Attacke um den beiden Großmäulern das Maul zu stopfen. Bei der Survivor Series zahlte sich Rockys Startnummer 6 in der Chamber dann für eine lange Zeit aus. Er blieb länger im Match als Abyss, Chris Jericho, Christian und Randy Orton und musste sich am Ende dann nur der Nummer 5, CM Punk geschlagen geben. Den Grund für diese Niederlage fand Rocky schnell: Stone Cold Steve Austin. Angetrieben dadurch, dieses Manko schnell zu beseitigen, entschloss sich Rocky dazu, dieses Kapitel so schnell wie möglich zu beenden. Aus diesem Grund forderte der Great One die Rattlesnake zu einem Steelcage Match bei Backlash 2 Wochen später heraus. Austin nahm an und das letzte Kapitel wurde eingeläutet. Letzlich konnte auch in diesem Steelcagematch die Klapperschlange triumphieren. Rache Im Anschluss wurden sowohl Rocky als auch Steve Austin des Öfteren Opfer der erst vor kurzem zurückgekehrten John Cena und Super Dragon, die Backlash unter dem Namen 2Furious aufmischten. Rocky sah diese Situationen oftmals als gute Gelegenheit Austin wieder zu attackieren um so Profit aus den Attacken vom Dragon und Cena schlagen zu können, bis ihm klar wurde das er einen Partner brauchte. So war für Rocky klar was zu tun war: Bret und Owen Hart fragen, doch zu Rockys großer Verwunderung lehnten beide ab. Als The Rock in der nächsten Woche Hilfe organisiert hatte - die Gewinner des Contests "Miami's Superwrestlingchallenge" "Superstrong" Sean Suger und "Even Stronger" Evan Longer - wollte er endlich Rache an 2Furious nehmen. Die beiden konnten Rockys Verstärkung aber im Handumdrehen ausschalten. Durch diesen erneuten Rückschlag sah sich Rocky nach dem Main Event der Show gezwungen nun endlich mal die Hilfe von Steve Austin anzunehmen, wobei der Great One und die Rattle Snake ihre Rivalen direkt mal für Cold Winter's Night herausforderten. Das Match hielt dann auch was es versprach: Pure Spannung und über 20 Minuten Action bereiteten am Ende den perfekten Schauplatz für einen knappen Sieg des Duos bestehen aus John Cena und dem Super Dragon, die von der nicht bestehenden Einigkeit zwischen Austin und Rocky profitieren konnten. Das doppelte Lottchen Rocky qualifizierte sich daraufhin für den Royal Rumble und gab backstage eine Promo in der er - wie nicht anders zu erwarten - ankündigte, den Rumble zu gewinnen, als Stone Cold Steve Austin vorbeikam. Rocky, immer noch erzürnt über die Niederlage seines Teams bei Cold Winter's Night, stürmte sofort auf Stone Cold los und attackierte ihn. Kurz darauf stellte sich allerdings heraus, dass es Goldberg war und Rocky ergriff die Flucht. Eine Woche später unterbrach eben dieser Goldberg dann eine weitere Promo von Rocky im Ring über den Rumblesieg, sodass Da Man dem Great One zu einer Wette herausforderte, wer im Royal Rumble Match mehr Gegner eliminieren konnte. Der Fels nahm an, das Rumble Match kam und als es vorbei war hatte keiner der beiden gewonnen und die Wette endete 3:1 für Goldberg. Rocky veranstaltete daraufhin bei Backlash sein eigenes Rumble Match mit Midgets, welches er wenig überraschend letztenendes dann auch gewinnen konnte. Das rief Goldberg auf den Plan, der Rocky abermals attackierte, woraufhin die beiden ein Match bei Backlash haben sollten. Dieses kam allerdings nicht zu Stande, da Goldberg sich fortan weigerte bei Backlash anzutreten. Aufgrund dieser Tatsache sollten die beiden nun bei SAWolution aufeinandertreffen, ein Match, das in dieser Art allerdings nicht zu Stande kam, da die ECW Wrestler Sam Rogers sowie Max & Paul Brandt eingriffen und die beiden hart attackierten, woraufhin das Match gar nicht erst starten konnte. Beim nächsten Backlash kündigte Rocky Goldberg an, dass die Sache noch nicht vorbei wäre, nun ECW aber erst mal höchste Priorität habe. In der gleichen Show konnte sich der Great One dann auch noch für das Money in the Bank Ladder Match qualifizieren, indem er Randy Orton besiegte. Krieg an mehreren Fronten Während The Rock durch seine Fehde mit Bill Goldberg und European Combat Wrestling immer weiter in der Gunst der Fans stieg und einen klassischen Wandel zum Publikumsliebling vollzog, sollte er bei WrestleMania endlich mal wieder in einem großen Match stehen, doch wie auch schon einen Monat zuvor bei SAWolution meinte es das Glück nicht gut mit dem most electrifying Man in Sports Entertainment, denn Goldberg attackierte The Rock vorher und nahm kurzerhand auch noch seinen Platz im Money in the Bank Laddermatch ein, welches Kid Austria gewinnen konnte. Durch diese Attacke wurde die Fehde zwischen dem Great One und Goldberg weiter angeheizt, wodurch die beiden also beim Judgment Day erneut aufeinandertreffen sollten. Vor diesem äußerst heiß erwarteten Match gab es allerdings schon einen großen Brawl bei ECW One Night Stand, als die beiden sich während des Main Events zum Ring brawlten, da sie wohl beide in diesen Kampf eingreifen wollten. Rocky, der in der Gunst der Fans immer weiter anstieg, konnte dann beim Judgment Day Goldberg auch besiegen, wenn auch unter kuriosen Umständen: So griff Bret Hart während des Kampfes ein und verhalf Goldberg so vermeindlich zum Sieg. Bei dieser Entscheidung blieb es aber nicht, denn kurz darauf enttarnte General Manager Jack Crow Leon Chame, der sich als Bret Hart ausgegeben hatte und startete das Match neu. Nach nicht mal 20 Sekunden konnte Rocky dann Goldberg nach dem Rock Bottom schultern und das Match folgerichtig gewinnen. Durch diesen äußerst wichtigen Sieg gegen Goldberg qualifizierte sich der Great One auch direkt für den King of the Ring, da die GMs von Backlash diesen Kampf vorher zu einem Qualifying Match gemacht hatten. King of the Jungle? The Rock war also nun auf dem Weg zum King of the Ring und hatte mit Leon Chame einen Rivalen aus dem lilanen Brand auf sich gezogen. Dies hinderte ihn aber trotzdem nicht daran, beim King of the Ring die Leistung seines Lebens abzurufen. Nach Siegen gegen Jack Stone und Sami Callihan zog der Great One ins Finale ein, wo er den Super Dragon in einem fantastischen Match besiegen konnte. So krönte sich der Great One also zum King of the Ring 2012 und erkämpfte sich das Recht beim Summerslam 2012 auf den amtierenden SAW World Heavyweight Champion treffen zu dürfen. In der Folgewoche hieß CM Punk The Rock mit einem GTS im Main Event Willkommen. Rocky rächte sich daraufhin in der Woche danach an Punk, indem er sich über dessen Straight Edge Rulebook lustig machte und Punk zudem noch übel zusetzte. "Samantha", wie Rocky Punk fortan in Anspielung an Sex and the City nannte, schlug aber eine Woche später zurück und attackierte Rocky während einer Autogrammstunde, damit aber nicht genug: Vorher hatte Punk bereits einen Fan auf Rocky gehetzt um den Great One zu verunsichern. Rocky drückte diesen weg, dieser erstattete daraufhin Anzeige und Rocky wurde sein Titelmatch beim SummerSlam aberkannt. In der Folgewoche erlangte Rocky dieses allerdings wieder zurück, musste aber seine Karriere aufs Spiel setzen. CM Punk sah sich also auf der Road to Summerslam im Vorteil, musste aber bei der letzten Backlashausgabe vor dem Großereignis einen großen Rückschlag hinnehmen, so verdonnerte der General Manager Mattitude Follower, der seine Spielchen durchschaut hatte, ihn dazu, im Falle einer Niederlage kein Rematch erhalten zu würden. Beim SummerSlam konnte Rocky dann schlussendlich über Punk triumphieren und sich so zum SAW World Heavyweight Champion krönen. Handicap Nach seinem Sieg gegen CM Punk, wollte sich der Straight Edge Guru natürlich nicht so einfach mit seinem Titelverlust abgeben, insbesondere ob der Tatsache, dass er kein Rematch mehr erhalten sollte. Punk wollte dies so schnell wie möglich ändern und verbündete sich direkt mit dem neuen Nr. 1 Contender, dem Super Dragon. Die beiden bereiteten dem Great One wiederholt Probleme, doch kurz vor dem großen Match zwischen Punk und Rocky zerstritten sich die beiden Egos und Rocky konnte das Ruder herumreissen. Beim dann anstehenden Checks & Balances PPV endete das Aufeinandertreffen zwischen dem Dragon und dem Great One, das von den Fans zu einem 30-minütigen Iron Man Match gemacht wurde unentschieden und auch ihr Rematch bei Backlash 2 Wochen später fand keinen eindeutigen Sieger. Punks neuerliches Eingreifen verhinderte hier die klare Entscheidung, woraufhin General Manager Cyrus festlegte, dass der Super Dragon keine weitere Chance mehr bekommen sollte. Sehr erbost darüber, widmete sich der Dragon CM Punk, während Rocky schon bald den nächsten Herausforderer vor die Flinte bekam: Hardcore Legende Terry Funk. Funk machte Rocky das Leben wo es nur ging schwer und konnte so wiederholt die Oberhand in der hart geführten aber doch von Respekt geprägten Rivalität erlangen, so auch bei Reborn, wo er The Rock besiegen konnte und sich den Titel sicherte. Rocky versuchte daraufhin alles um seinen Titel wiederzuerlangen, die Chance dazu sollte er bei der Survivor Series in der Elimination Chamber erhalten. Der Great One scheiterte dann jedoch nicht nur im Chamber Match bei der Survivor Series, sondern auch bei Cold Winter's Night in einem Four Way gegen Kurt Angle, den Super Dragon und den siegreichen neuen Champion CM Punk. Champion des Volkes In den Folgewochen konnte sich The Rock nicht nur mit einem Sieg gegen den Super Dragon erfolgreich für das Royal Rumble Match qualifizieren, sondern geriet direkt mit dem nächsten Superstar aneinander: Drew McIntyre. Als dieser nach einem Match gegen Kane so ausrastete, dass er einen Fan tätlich angreifen wollte, erschien Rocky um dem Zivilisten zu helfen. McIntyre kündigte daraufhin an, es nun auf Rocky abgesehen zu haben, da dieser - als gefeierter Held - repräsentativ für die Zuschauer steht. Im Rumble Match trafen die beiden jedoch nicht aufeinander und wurden auch beide relativ unspektakulär eliminiert. McIntyre verfolgte weiterhin seinen perfiden Plan und entführte im Laufe der Fehde einen Fan sowie einen Backstagemitarbeiter um Rocky Woche für Woche zu terrorisieren und aufzuzeigen, dass Rocky sich von den Fans trennen müsse um wieder erfolgreich zu sein. Der neue People's Champion konnte den Schotten jedoch am Ende Lügen strafen und sowohl die beiden Geiseln befreien als auch dann am Ende bei SAWolution 2013 siegreich bleiben und McIntyre im Ring erfolgreich schultern. Alte Rivalität rostet nie Nach seinem Sieg gegen Drew McIntyre sollte es für The Rock dann wieder in Richtung des Main Events gehen. Umso passender war es, dass der Great One einen der 6 Money in the Bank Startplätze bekam. Auf dem Weg dorthin wurde er allerdings von einem alten Bekannten, der nun ebenfalls am Money in the Bank Match teilnehmen würde, konfrontiert - dem Super Dragon. Die beiden Langzeitrivalen einigten sich schnell auf ein abschließendes Match beim Judgment Day, welches unumstößlich klären sollte, wer von beiden der Bessere sei. Nachdem dann beide bei WrestleMania sieglos aus dem Money in the Bank Match bei WrestleMania hervorgingen, ging ihre Rivalität dann in die letzte heiße Phase. So forderte der Super Dragon ein "I quit Match" um sicherzustellen, dass das Ende dieses Matches auch wirklich über jeden Zweifel erhaben wäre und einen eindeutigen Sieger bestimmt. Rocky war mit dieser Stipulation einverstanden, forderte im Gegenzug aber, dass beide Ikonen ihre Karriere aufs Spiel setzen müssten, um das Match zu einem der größten Kämpfe in der SAW Geschichte zu machen. Angetrieben von seinen jüngsten Misserfolgen zeigte sich der Super Dragon im Laufe der Rivalität immer aggressiver und versuchte so beispielsweise bei einem Face to Face Interview der beiden, welches von Bret Hart geleitet wurde, The Rock mit seinem Psycho Driver von der Rampe ernsthaft zu schwächen und zu verletzen. Durch einen glücklichen Zufall und die großzüge Polsterung der Equipments überstanden beide Akteure den Sturz allerdings unverletzt. Rocky drehte dann ebenfalls richtig auf und demaskierte den Dragon kurz vor dem Judgment Day sogar um weiteres Feuer in diese brisante Fehde zu bringen. Das Ende einer Ära Das Match beim Judgment Day hielt dann was es versprach: The Rock und der Super Dagon lieferten sich eine über 20-minütige Schlacht, an deren Ende der Dragon Rocky mit einem Psycho Driver vom Top Rope aus dem Ring befördern konnte und den Great One so dazu brachte die beiden Woret "I quit" zu sagen. Sowohl nach dem Match als auch beim darauffolgenden Baklash gaben sich die beidn Rivalen dann jedoch anerkennend die Hand. Der Auftritt bei dr Backlash Show nach dem Judgment Day 2013 ging dann als letzte Teinahme The Rocks bei Backlash in die Geschichte ein. Erfolge *Hall of Fame-Einführung 2013 *King of the Ring 2012 Titel *1x SAW World Heavyweight Champion *1x SAW Heavyweight Champion *1x World Tag Team Champion *1x SAW Tag Team Champion SAW100 *Platz 33 in den SAW100 2009 *Platz 10 in den SAW100 2010 *Platz 9 in den SAW100 2011 *Platz 2 in den SAW100 2012 *Platz 18 in den SAW100 2013 Year End Awards *Year End Awards 2010: Sieger in der Kategorie "Stable des Jahres" (mit Antidote) *Year End Awards 2012: Sieger der Kategorien "Fehde des Jahres" & "Match des Jahres" (mit CM Punk) *Year End Awards 2013: Sieger der Kategorien "Fehde des Jahres" & "Match des Jahres) (mit Super Dragon) *Decade End Awards: Sieger der Kategorie "Match der Dekade" (mit Super Dragon) Wissenswertes *The Rock, sein Partner Bret Hart, Chris Hero, Claudio Castagnoli, Matt und Jeff Hardy sind die einzigen Wrestler, die in beiden Brands Tag Team Champions gewesen sind. *The Rock war bei WrestleMania bis 2013 mit 4-0 ungeschlagen. *Bei WrestleMania 6 nahm Rocky erfolglos am Money in the Bank Match teil. Kategorie:Wrestler Kategorie:Reale Wrestler